


Discretion

by NRGburst



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Rare Pairings, post-DoC, reference to Canon Typical Homophobia, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who wishes to repay a debt to the Planet. A man who has been instrumental in both saving and rebuilding it. And a solution to the energy problem in a world without Mako.</p><p>Because the need to create may be divine, but the need to love is only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, FFVII fandom. :) I’ve tried to remain true to canon, and since this is set after DoC, there are references to the entire compilation. Some references to Full Circle as well, (especially [Level Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673978/chapters/10833770) and [Preludes to War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673978/chapters/10834022), which can easily be read as standalone oneshots) because that is just how my headcanon rolls.

It was telling, perhaps, that the project was fraught with controversy to start.

 

Bringing solar power to small households had created a little public trust for Shinra company again, and they placed a bid to build hydroelectric generators for WRO Headquarters in the aftermath of the Deepground War. After all, the building was located next to a river- why not utilize an easily accessible resource and reduce the demand on Edge’s energy grid at the same time?

 

But it was hardly a proposal that was welcomed with open arms. People still remembered the totalitarian control Shinra had once held in exchange for cheap, bountiful –and ultimately unsustainable— energy, how lost and destitute they had all become when that house of cards had collapsed.

 

How the Planet itself had seemed to punish them for being so shortsighted.

 

And yet practicality had to win over petty feelings, no matter how justified those feelings may be.

 

Reeve might be an administrator now, but the engineer in him also felt that familiar excitement over a brilliant idea on the cusp of becoming reality. The prototype, test results and simulations were compelling evidence that these new generators could produce energy far more cleanly than the current oil and coal burning solutions without altering the landscape around Edge or affecting the ecosystem. And while the turbines and generators would be made from alloys perfected in the Mako era, they were based on far older tech: some towns still had water mills that had been used to grind grain. So he championed the idea on the board and Barret and Yuffie eventually came around.

 

Reeve had to admire Rufus’ foresight as well: he sent Tseng to represent the company in the final negotiations to avoid the resentment his presence may have evoked. After all, it would have been a shame for emotion to hinder much needed progress.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first stage of construction was getting their resources in place, and while materials would be locally sourced, Shinra personnel and equipment were transported from Shinra headquarters in Rocket Town on The Shera. Reeve and Cait Sith both beamed as Shinra workers disembarked from the aircraft behind Rufus, looking around and talking amongst themselves with palpable excitement.

 

“Welcome, welcome! President Shinra, I trust the journey was uneventful?”

 

Rufus inclined his head elegantly as his employees gathered behind him. “We appreciate the transport, Commissioner. A fine vessel, and much more efficient than ferries and other land transport.” He turned to do a quick head count and gestured for silence once he confirmed they had all gathered.

 

Reeve’s brows raised at their immediate compliance. Shinra Company might no longer be all-powerful, but old habits obviously died hard.

 

He’d been surprised when he’d first seen the names on the transport and accommodations list: many of his former colleagues had gone back to work with Shinra. And he addressed them warmly, smiling and nodding at the familiar faces. “I will pass your compliments on to Mr. Highwind. We very much appreciate you coming all this way, and hope you will all enjoy your time here in Edge. For those of you who don’t know me: I’m Reeve Tuesti, Commissioner of the WRO, and I’m sure you are all familiar with Cait Sith. We will be coordinating the WRO side of this project, and any problems and requests you may have can be directed towards us,” he said, gesturing towards his animatronic counterpart.

 

Rufus studied Cait with evident interest before he bowed. “Thank you. We are pleased to have the chance to put our skills and expertise to work. And we will endeavor to make construction as safe and efficient as possible.”

 

“Wonderful. If you would all follow me…”

 

Reeve turned to Rufus once everyone had dispersed to settle into their assigned WRO residence apartments.

 

Understanding the question in his eyes, Rufus spoke first. “I have already procured my own accommodation within the city. Speaking of which: I should make some attempt to furnish the place before the shops close.”

 

Reeve nodded. “Of course. I’ll see you Monday morning at the generator site?”

 

Rufus grinned with obvious excitement at the words before hastily adjusting his expression into something more composed. “I look forward to it. Please do not hesitate to contact me if problems with my staff arise,” he added.

 

 

* * *

 

 

To Reeve’s dismay, he was forced to summon Rufus and the local members of the WRO board that same evening.

 

A few locals had taken unkindly to the discovery of Shinra workers checking out the bar scene in Edge. Cloud and Tifa had intervened at 7th Heaven before insults escalated into more than shoving, but there was a full on brawl at Johnny’s before authorities arrived.

 

The Turks provided a shield of sorts as Rufus brushed past the pointed questions from the press hovering outside the hospital where the injured were being treated. Assess the damage, make a statement; ensure it never happens again: he was as familiar with the drill as Reeve.

 

Firsthand reports confirmed their suspicions: Shinra employees might not have been the instigators, but they’d given as good as they’d got, and there were mild concussions, broken bones and wounds requiring stitches on both sides.

 

Rufus’ expression remained implacably calm throughout. “Shinra Company will assume responsibility for the medical bills of all injured parties. I am well aware of public sentiment. I was foolish not to take measures to ensure the safety of my staff.” His eyebrows knit slightly and he looked down. “I am simply grateful that nobody was seriously injured. I apologize for being complacent in their protection.”

 

Reeve frowned and shook his head. “This situation is hardly your fault. I believe we should focus attention on this being a regrettable, but isolated incident.”

 

Yuffie spoke up, waving her phone. “Shelke’s dug up criminal histories for a couple of the perps that’ll prop that. One in particular seems to have a habit of throwing punches when liquored up.”

 

Rufus looked over with surprise. “Shelke the Transparent? The Tsviet?”

 

“ _Former_ Tsviet. She’s adept with computers, as I’m sure you’re aware, and quietly helps us out when necessary. We actually had far fewer troubles when she was living in Edge than expected,” Reeve said, puzzled. “No doubt that contributed to our own complacence.”

 

“Well, she was living in 7th Heaven, duh! Who was gonna say boo to Cloud or Tifa?” Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. ”Besides, everybody knew that she could protect herself. A bunch of nerds are way easier targets for knuckleheads with something to prove. We’re going to have to increase WRO patrols on weekends until the generators are done. Before people see benefits, Shinra folk are not going to win any popularity contests”

 

Reeve sighed. “Agreed. I want guards on the job site and around headquarters as well.”

 

“Damn punks makin’ everyone work harder. Don’t they know we just want to keep the lights on?” Barret growled.

 

Reeve blinked and did his best to repress a wry smile. He ended up having to cover with a cough when he met Rufus’ eye and saw the same amusement mirrored there.

 

It wasn’t so long ago that he’d been summoned to a late night meeting over bombed Mako reactors.

 

How things changed—and yet didn’t.

 

“I’ll get on top of the rosters in the morning,” Yuffie said, yawning. “What are we telling that circus out there again?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a couple hours before everything was tied up, and Reeve was grateful to accept a ride back home after from Rufus, who’d insisted on staying until the end. “A leader’s responsibility,” he’d said dismissively, and they’d shared a grim smile.

 

How things changed indeed.

 

Rufus stirred beside him before he spoke. “I appreciate your assistance with the civilians.”

 

Reeve blinked. “It was your generosity. I was merely the messenger.”

 

Rufus studied him, brows furrowed for a moment before looking away. “Is it generosity when one has so much? And is there a difference between a bribe and a gift when the one offering is a Shinra? If you had not been there to moderate, I doubt they would have accepted.”

 

Reeve gave him a questioning look. “Are you always so resistant to compliments?”

 

Rufus lifted a brow wryly. “Only when they come from honest men.”

 

Reeve chuckled cynically. “Well, if we’re being honest: I am simply experienced at spending your money.”

 

He had him there and Rufus finally chuckled. “Indeed, you do an excellent job of it, Commissioner.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The overt resentment over their presence put a damper on spirits—Shinra personnel ventured to Edge only in groups that weekend, and returned before evening, despite the extra patrols in place. But their determined professionalism remained constant when they met Monday morning, already organized into teams and ready to work.

 

Preliminary surveying of the ideal generator sites had been done via satellite in combination with historical data, but they needed to double check their assessments before construction began in earnest. While some teams assessed the ground and river bottom for the foundation, the others confirmed flow rates.

 

The flow sensors required manual placing, but after a series of ineffective attempts with the robotic arm, Rufus sighed with impatience. “Surely a diver could accomplish this task.”

 

The project leader frowned. “I suppose. It's just that the arm was designed for Mako- water makes the switches _slippery_. Monroe is going to give it another—“

 

“I am a proficient swimmer,” Rufus said, removing his jacket. “And all that is required is for the sensor to be activated at the depth indicated.”

 

“Well, yes, but- Sir, we don’t have any diving equipment. We’ve never placed sensors with _people_ before!”

 

Rufus shrugged as he removed his socks and shoes. “Then this can be a first. I’m positive river water is hardly as toxic as Mako. And I won’t need diving equipment to get down a few feet.”

 

Reno and Rude looked at each other in alarm. “Sir?”

 

He smiled at their consternation. “I’ll be back shortly. Please prepare towels- I expect I will be quite wet.”

 

And he vaulted over the rail.

 

The boat rocked dangerously when they all scrambled to the side. “President!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tseng was supervising the shore crew with Reeve when Reno and Rude radioed. “Boss! The President jumped in the river to take down the probe thing himself!”

 

Both of them immediately turned to river in shock. But Rufus was treading easily while removing the sensor from the robotic arm. Tseng gave a long-suffering sigh and headed towards the nearest boat. “Of course he did. Can either of you swim?”

 

“Uh…does doggy paddle count?”

 

Rufus took a deep breath and dove.

 

Tseng lifted his eyes before answering. “I am coming as quickly as possible. _Do not jump in_ \- you’ll be more hindrance than help.”

 

“The President told us to get towels,” Rude added.

 

“Then do so. I’ll see you shortly”

 

Reeve kept pace with Tseng. “I’ve summoned Cait Sith- he’s an excellent swimmer.”

 

Tseng gave him a grateful look. “That will be very helpful, thank you.” He looked less pleased when he switched channels on the radio. “Elena- I’m afraid the President will need a fresh suit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rufus’ lips were edged in blue and he gritted his teeth determinedly to keep them from clattering after he got back. But his eyes still sparkled with the thrill; the sheer _fun_ of the experience as he rubbed at his arms, huddled under the rough towel and sipping the hot, sweetened coffee that Tseng had insisted he drink.

 

Rufus Shinra loved thumbing his nose at risk, taking dramatic action.

 

The way his shirt and pants still clung left little to the imagination and Reeve had to remind himself not to stare. Rufus had been merely eye candy back when he was Shinra’s entitled vice-president, and his classical good looks had only improved with age, if anything. It was a relief when Rude proffered his jacket and that incredibly distracting view was better obscured.

 

“The data?” Rufus asked impatiently.

 

“Coming in just fine, sir!” One of the techs reported happily, holding up the readout on the tablet.

 

Rufus grinned and slicked back his hair. “Perfect. Allow me to warm up a little and then I can place the next. The water is rather brisk.”

 

The Turks exchanged pained looks and Reeve spoke up quickly. “Cait can place sensors in the meantime. He’s an excellent swimmer and impervious to cold. And he’s almost here,” he said, indicating the small figure in the river.

 

Rufus inhaled, watching Cait swim with rapt attention. “Always so helpful, Commissioner. Thank you. I’ve never seen your… companion in action.”

 

Odd. Reeve thought back hastily-- Rufus had been under house arrest in Junon for most of his tenure as an executive. “Building animatronics used to be just a hobby. Now he’s better known than I am. And truly indispensable- I could not be Commissioner without him.”

 

“I can imagine. Are we taking him away from important work?”

 

Reeve shook his head, smiling. “Mostly paperwork. Which means I will simply have more reading later.”

 

Rufus smiled, intrigued. “I see. Do we show you or Cait Sith how to activate the device?”

 

“Cait will be easier, since the task is his. His programming allows him to learn tasks so that he does not require my conscious control.”

 

“Fascinating. I would be very interested to hear more about how that works some time. But we will need to get him aboard first. We have another twenty sensors to deploy and we’ve already wasted enough time. The sensors are designed to…”

 

Rufus talked about the project with a fervor that appeared to warm him from within, seemingly forgetting his sodden state. It was stirring-- enthralling, even.

 

Reeve had heard stories about the charisma of the old President Shinra before he’d gone to seed, how he’d managed to turn an idea and a small electric company into the most powerful corporation in the world. And he understood with devastating clarity why so many of his colleagues had chosen to work for his son despite the disgraced state of the company; risking social stigma to help him remake Shinra according to a very different kind of vision.

 

Fascinating, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

The generator turbines were being constructed in Shinra headquarters while the team at WRO headquarters built the structures that would house them. Reeve had been down this road before, and he didn’t envy Rufus the trips back and forth to supervise both ends of the operation. They met often to discuss progress and coordinate staff and goals.

 

And meetings started going longer as their rapport grew. Reeve enjoyed Rufus’ sardonic wit and passionate opinions as much as the thought provoking discussions they had, and they often lost track of time. More than once, they talked long past dark, forgetting to eat until the Turks quietly provided supper from the canteen.

 

Rufus’ lip would curl at the food. Reeve would tease him for being too used to luxury and he would sigh and concede before eating anyway.

 

Reeve started sending Cait to get takeout from 7th Heaven instead on meeting days, to spare Rufus a little. Tifa was no gourmet chef, but her food more than passed muster for even those with discerning palates. And the appreciation in Rufus’ eyes was worth the trouble.

 

Yuffie joked that it looked like he wanted to work for Shinra again with all the time he spent at the generators, and Reeve laughed it off. “I was trained in Engineering, not administration. I naturally prefer construction to politics.”

 

But it wasn’t until one night when they were reminiscing about Midgar that he understood just how much of that pull was because of Rufus—and just how far past the line he was.

 

Tifa had made Bone Village Bolognese and a bit of sauce had dribbled onto Rufus’ chin. And Reeve had smiled and reached out with his napkin to wipe it off, unthinking. He’d been mid-action when awareness dawned.

 

And he’d hastily pretended that he’d intended to simply offer the napkin. Mercifully, Rufus had seemed not to notice.

 

But Reeve had realized with sinking certainty that this was no longer simply a friendly working relationship on his part. And that he would have to rein himself in.

 

He sent Cait to coordinate instead for the next couple of days, throwing himself into the work he’d let slide. And he was carefully professional from that point onwards, booking meetings early so that he always had a commitment keeping him from lingering inappropriately.

 

It worked, in a way. Their relationship remained friendly, and work continued uninterrupted. If there was disappointment in Rufus’ eyes when Reeve explained that he had a board meeting or inspection, Reeve firmly ignored the ache when Rufus smiled pleasantly and walked him to the door without protest.

 

This was all they could be; wanting more was futile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was the best decision, Reeve told himself as he booked tickets to Costa Del Sol. As if being as logical and systematic as possible to try to root out his inappropriate emotions would work.

 

It was only natural that he had developed an attraction to someone he worked with- after all, that was where he spent almost all his time. Shared experiences, compatibility and physical attractiveness would foster those emotions. And most people had sexual needs; felt romantic attraction and spent their leisure time meeting those needs. He had only himself to blame for his lack of a personal life—much easier to resist attraction when partnered. 

 

But he remained torn between regret and relief that Shinra’s presence –and therefore Rufus’—would be withdrawn from Edge once the generators were activated. He still looked forward to the minutes spent in his company with painful intensity. And he hated how much he continued to want, despite all he’d done to nip the feeling in the bud.

 

But he was long overdue a vacation, and Cloud and Tifa rarely used the Villa. Cait and the Board could handle things without him for a week, and Mukki ran a fun scene. Burying his feelings with some much needed sex would be the most pleasant way to get over a man he could never have. Maybe he would even find somebody he could build a lasting relationship with.

 

But he couldn’t help thinking that he would sorely miss Rufus anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reeve was sure his feelings were carefully masked when he strode toward the generators. His smile was congenially warm and he made a conscious effort to keep his eyes on the generators and readings on his tablet instead of Rufus.

 

“I see everything is ready?”

 

Rufus dipped his head and gestured elegantly for Reeve to join him. “We have only but to turn the keys.” Despite the usual impeccable condition of his hair and clothing, there was an air of nervous restlessness about him. This was his pet project, brought all the way from theory to application at last: the first large-scale generators Shinra had constructed since he had become president.

 

His legacy.

 

“A copy of the manual, including emergency shutdown procedures, has been digitized for easy reference. Of course, we are just a phone call away if problems arise, and will immediately provide assistance or maintenance.”

 

Reeve nodded, skimming through the fine print before offering him a reassuring smile. “The typical Shinra warranty. But I am confident we have anticipated every problem.”

 

Rufus tilted his head modestly. “We have done our best. However, humans have never designed a truly foolproof system, and Shinra will always stand by its products. Now, if you could assist me in doing the honors- as you know, both keys will have to be turned simultaneously.”

 

It was slightly anti-climactic, but as they went from one generator to the next and the turbines gained momentum, electricity output rose as predicted.

 

Reeve glanced at Rufus as they watched the lights brighten at Headquarters, smiling to see the exultation on the younger man’s face. He knew that feeling of seeing a vision become reality, one that was supposed to bring power and comfort to many.

 

It was gratifying to share in this quiet moment of accomplishment for a dramatically different Shinra Company.

 

After checking the display on the tablet Tseng offered, Rufus relinquished his key to Reeve with a bow. “I am pleased to say that as expected, the generators are producing enough power for the needs of WRO Headquarters, with a surplus that is currently being directed back into Edge’s power grid.”

 

Reeve smiled and bowed in turn. “We thank you. It’s a marvelous feat of engineering, and I’ve very much enjoyed working on it with your team. I’m ecstatic that the WRO and Edge will reap the benefits for years to come.”

 

Rufus straightened and smiled, but there was a new kind of nervous energy in his posture. He lifted the fingers of his right hand slightly, and the ever-present Turks silently backed away to a discreet distance.

 

Rufus looked away, seeming to struggle for a moment before plunging onwards. “…I hear you will be taking some time off now that construction is complete.”

 

Reeve blinked and flushed as the reasons for the holiday rushed to mind, although he endeavored to keep his tone casual. “Uh- yes. I had a great number of personal days accrued.”

 

Rufus nodded, hesitating again before speaking. “Now that our official business has concluded, I was hoping you would have fewer compunctions… That is, I wonder… if I might persuade you to join me for dinner at my home tonight?”

 

Reeve looked up, astonished, and Rufus met his eye, smiling knowingly despite the slight color in his cheeks.

 

Balanced on that knife-edge between agony and hope, Reeve struggled for some modicum of self-control. “A celebratory dinner?” he managed.

 

Rufus tilted his head to the side and stepped deliberately closer before meeting his eye.

 

“For, perhaps, more than one thing… realized.”

 

The surge of unrestrained elation left him breathless for a long moment as he searched Rufus’ eyes. He was incredibly aware of his proximity, the fact that Rufus was breathing as hard as he was.

 

“It wasn’t just me?” he murmured.

 

Rufus smirked and shook his head almost imperceptibly, his gaze lingering on Reeve’s lips before he met his eyes again.

 

Reeve swallowed thickly. His better judgment twinged despite the heady rush of emotion drowning it out, and he clenched his fists and edged backward. _This could be a potential disaster for WRO finances if this ends badly. And scandal if we are discovered._

 

No stranger to reading physical cues and negotiation, Rufus brushed his hair back and smoothly moved to preemptively defeat any objections.

“I think we have both demonstrated our commitment to keeping our personal and professional needs separate. You’re already packed. And I can provide transport to... your original destination at any time. But I have chosen to take a few days holiday as well. The grounds at my home in Rocket Town are extensive and my staff are well versed in discretion. And I believe… we may keep each other pleasantly occupied enough.”

 

It was far too easy to accept his reasoning, with Rufus standing so tantalizingly close and that ardent promise gleaming in his eyes. Which Reeve realized was probably part of his strategy.

 

 _Misgivings be damned_. _We’re both consenting adults._

 

 “I suppose I was never able to outmaneuver you on Shinra’s board, either,” he admitted, smiling ruefully.

 

He’d missed Rufus’ laugh. And the sheer delight there sealed the deal.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given their personalities, background and positions, I’ve always wondered why more of the fandom doesn’t ship this? It makes so much sense to me, despite the obvious difficulties.
> 
> Run-of-the-river hydroelectric generators are currently supposed to be the most environmentally friendly way to produce electricity, ranking above all other alternative forms (wind, nuclear, solar) in terms of greenhouse emissions and other adverse environmental effects. Yes, WRO HQ is really located next to a river in DoC. :)
> 
> Feedback is very welcome!


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how to feel about it/something in the way you move/makes me feel like I can't live without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating jump to M!

The idyllic week spent together eventually made it harder to reflect on what the future held.

 

 

Not at first though. At first they were both too intent on bringing weeks of denial to a head to worry overmuch about what came after.

 

 

The helicopter ride to Rocket Town, with Elena and Tseng clearly visible through the doorway to the pilot compartment, had never seemed so long. Now that he knew, Reeve hungered for physical confirmation, and from the way Rufus was gripping his knees and staring at the glimpse of skin behind Reeve’s open collar, he’d also come to the end of his vaunted self-control.

 

 

So they deliberately sat across from each other and talked about Shinra Co.’s next project --a hydroelectric generator in Gongaga-- and WRO highway construction to distract themselves in the interim. And if it was a little forced at first, it was also like falling back into a dynamic they had both dearly missed- they really had a lot to catch up on, so the strategy proved effective enough—until Rocket Town came into view out the windows and the sense of barely restrained anticipation took hold of both of them again.

 

 

Upon arrival, Rufus immediately addressed the Turks.

 

 

“A security detail will not be necessary. I want you on perimeter watch while the Commissioner is here.”

 

Tseng blinked with dismay, and the Turks exchanged looks of consternation. They were all aware of the President’s growing… rapport with Tuesti—they’d all had shifts in Edge, and observed just how “friendly” their meetings had become. But it was virtually impossible to protect him from a distance, so there were always at least two of them within earshot, if not standing just behind him.

 

“Respectfully, sir- that would drastically compromise your security. We can remain just outside the rooms in use if you require privacy.”

 

Rufus shook his head, frowning a little at the unexpected delay. “Your objections are noted. But those are my orders. I will use the intercom if I need assistance.”

 

Tseng pressed his lips together and inclined his head deferentially. “Of course, sir.” He gave them one last worried look as they entered the mansion, signaling the other Turks to assume perimeter positions, but he decided to drop by the kitchens. He could ask the house and ground staff to remain on alert and ready to call for help, at least.

 

 

Rufus then waved away his butler’s offer to take Reeve’s bag and took it himself, now visibly impatient.

 

“I am perfectly capable of escorting my guest. Your assistance is not required.”

 

His butler balked. “-Sir?! _I must protest_ -”

 

Reeve was rather bemused himself, but he’d witnessed Rufus flout expectations enough that he could take it in stride. “I promise it isn’t heavy,” he reassured him as they strode past.

 

And if the rest of the house staff were equally astonished when Rufus led the Commissioner down the corridors towards his own bedroom instead of the guest rooms, he was too preoccupied to notice.

 

 

They dropped all pretenses as soon as he shut the door behind them.

 

Reeve wasn’t sure who reached out first, only that kissing Rufus at last was gloriously electric.

 

“Lord, I thought I was going to go mad,” Rufus gasped when they finally came up for air. “You have the self restraint of a saint.”

 

Reeve huffed a laugh before kissing him again. The euphoria was almost dizzying, to fit his mouth and slide his tongue against Rufus’ and feel his hands clutching at his neck and shoulders, that strong swimmer’s body in his arms. “Hardly. I had to literally force myself to limit contact with you.”

 

“I soon realized you were deliberately creating distance, and why. And it was the purest torture to realize there was no way to dissuade you until the project had run its course,” Rufus complained, tracing Reeve’s neat beard, as if he’d often wondered about how it would feel under his fingertips. “I debated deliberately causing an engine malfunction to get an unscheduled meeting again,” he confessed.

 

Reeve huffed a laugh of disbelief as he pulled him closer. “Well, I’m grateful you refrained.”

 

Rufus chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure my father would have been appalled that I let anything stand in the way of what I wanted.”

 

He paused and hesitated before looking away. “…I must confess- I’ve… never been with a man before. I confronted a number of truths when I was poised at Death’s door. I used to believe I had to suppress my… innate preferences when I feared what they revealed. However, building relationships has always been… challenging for me, and after Shinra’s fall from grace...”

 

 

Reeve nodded. There’d been plenty of tabloid coverage about Rufus’ string of actress girlfriends back in the day- part of why he’d fought his instincts, believed that his feelings were painfully inappropriate. But he was also very familiar with the struggle to be _out_ , and as handsome as Rufus was, he was also far too recognizable to go on that journey with any expectation of anonymity or privacy. “We can explore our options at a pace you’re comfortable with. As you’re aware, I can be very patient.”

 

 

Rufus licked his lips unconsciously as he ran a hand down Reeves chest. “I promise I’m a quick study at most things. And I’ve already done some research and… preparation.”

 

 

Reeve glanced at the bedside table, where an assortment of lube and condoms awaited, and raised a brow, smiling teasingly. “And here I thought you asked me to dinner.”

 

 

Rufus grinned wickedly and tugged him towards the bed. “I promise to feed you eventually. But I thought we could work up an appetite, first. After all, we _are_ on vacation, Reeve…”

 

Reeve smiled wider. That was the first time Rufus had ever used his first name.

 

 

“I’m actually not hungry for food,” he said lightly, eyes heating with anticipation, and Rufus laughed again before Reeve kissed him soundly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reeve was well aware of Rufus’ ability to completely, unswervingly focus on a goal, but it was something else to feel it applied to _him_.

 

 

He’d expected more inhibitions from someone who’d only experienced sex with women, but Rufus was as eager as he had professed. He loved the revelation and desire in Rufus’ eyes, the almost narcotic hook of fulfillment with every embrace, every time Rufus even gasped his name.

 

 

It still stunned both of them to discover how good it felt for him to be penetrated.

 

 

The act was one that required trust and preparation, so they didn’t attempt it until they’d been lovers for a couple days, and only after Reeve had thoroughly opened him up with both his mouth and his fingers. Then he thrust inside slowly, kissing Rufus to keep him relaxed.

 

 

Reeve was ready to stop, but the younger man made no recognizable complaints. His cock went from half erect to achingly hard, and it prodded and painted precum all over Reeve’s stomach as Reeve eased deeper and deeper.

 

Once he was buried to the hilt, Reeve stroked his cheek and sought to meet his eyes, adamantly clinging to self-control despite how hot and tight and good it felt. Rufus was obviously completely focused on the sensations inside him, eyes shut as he panted, but Reeve needed confirmation, and the sounds Rufus was making were rather incoherent.

 

“Am I hurting you at all?”

 

Rufus made a jerky shake of his head and clutched at Reeve with his hands and legs, as if trying to prevent any attempt at withdrawal. “-No!” he managed, and he gave a blissful cry when Reeve thrust in and out experimentally.

 

 

 _So much better than fantasy_ , Reeve thought triumphantly, relishing Rufus’ rapturous response, his face and body taut and flushed in ecstatic surrender. His obvious pleasure allowed him to relax into his own, and he began to thrust into Rufus with a rhythm as old as time.

 

 

It was too cathartically intense for either of them to last very long, and within a couple minutes Rufus began to shudder uncontrollably, the pleasure building to an unbearable crescendo before it finally exploded through his body, the glorious force of it catapulting Reeve right along with him.

 

 

They lay in a heap of panting, blissed out flesh for a few minutes until Rufus swallowed and ran tentative hands down Reeve’s back, resting his cheek against his.

 

“That… was...”

 

Rufus trailed off, seemingly unable to find adequate words, and Reeve lifted himself up and brushed his hair back tenderly, humbled by the naked emotion in his eyes.

 

“For me, too,” he assured him gently.

 

Rufus inhaled shakily before he quickly pulled Reeve down for a kiss.

 

 

Reeve kissed him back just as ardently, understanding.

 

 

Even for a man as articulate as Rufus, some words were still too hard to say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In fact, outside of the bedroom, Rufus also remained carefully circumspect.

 

He maintained a polite distance between them and continued to refer to Reeve formally, despite the fact that his staff had to be aware that they were sleeping together.

 

They’d spent most of the first two days of their holiday in his bedroom, and being rather fastidious, Rufus had often asked for the sheets to be changed while they dined or enjoyed the pool or games room.

 

When Reeve pointed this out, Rufus frowned before inclining his head reflectively. “…I despised when my father behaved inappropriately in front of our staff. There was nothing quite as repugnant as watching my old man grope some lady guest at dinner, or witnessing our sommelier exit the wine cellar in a fluster because my father had taken a woman down there for a “tour”.”

 

Reeve raised his brows and nodded. He remembered well how they’d all had to turn a blind eye to the former President’s “excesses” in the office- he’d never considered that Rufus would have been subject to more of the same at home. “…Of course- how shortsighted of me to forget. I was simply worried you were ashamed of what we were doing. Or of me,” he admitted.

 

Rufus reached out to touch his arm, thinking for a moment before speaking. “…If the public were aware, both Shinra Co. and the WRO might suffer. But I believe my staff will remain discreet about my choice of… companion. Most of them have been in my employ for years; they often… worry… that I am lonely. And I want you to know just how much I respect you. How delighted I am that you are here.”

 

Reeve flushed with pleasure at the words and tentatively covered Rufus’ hand with his, squeezing gently. “The feeling is very mutual. I’ve never had to consider household staff walking in on private moments before, but I will try to be more mindful.”

 

Rufus smiled tentatively. “I suppose I shouldn’t let a terrible role model be my guide in these matters, either,” he conceded, and Reeve smiled warmly, sitting back.

 

“I told you we could take this at whatever pace you were comfortable with. I meant that.”

 

Rufus seemed to struggle for a moment before giving him a searching look.

 

“It used to baffle me, wondering how you’d risen to Executive burdened with so much empathy. You have no idea how deeply I appreciate your capacity for understanding now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

But he understood in return when Reeve’s phone jolted them out of sleep early the next morning: Shelke was heedless of things like time differences, and she’d categorized enough matters as urgent to override Cait’s restrictions on contacting the Commissioner.

 

Unperturbed, Rufus set him up in a room with computers and a conference cam and then dispatched his butler with coffee, to Reeve’s effusive relief.

 

He conducted meetings with various WRO officers, got up to speed on proposal revisions and queued tasks for Cait for the next couple of hours. He probably would have kept going too, had Rufus not decided to interrupt in a black Speedo, hair and skin still damp from a swim.

 

“Breakfast is ready by the pool,” he announced quietly, smirking when the sight of him immediately got Reeve’s rapt attention.

 

On the other end of the call, Yuffie was fascinated by how Reeve’s train of thought utterly derailed and he tracked the motion of somebody off screen- she’d never seen that hungry look on his face before. And it took him a moment to collect his thoughts again once he looked back at the screens he had open.

 

“I- it seems I should be going now. We haven’t eaten yet, and… I trust Cait can handle further-“

 

“You’re not at the villa, are you?” she interrupted, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she studied the creamy ivory wall behind Reeve.

 

Reeve coughed, chagrined. “Ah…no. I, ah, ended up staying with somebody.”

 

Yuffie’s eyes lit up with delight. “Oooh, details, Reeve!” She ducked close to the screen, as if she could change the camera angle by sheer force of curiosity. “Is he hot? I want pictures!” she whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Goodbye, Yuffie,” he replied firmly, smiling as he moved to sever the connection.

 

“Spoilsp-“

 

 

Reeve made his way out to the pool after carefully shutting down Rufus’ state-of-the-art equipment. It was still occasionally shocking to realize the bottles of wine they enjoyed were worth tens of thousands of gil, or learn that there were first run films for them to enjoy in the theater room, but he was certainly appreciative of the luxurious surroundings. “Thank you for accommodating us on such emergency notice. Being able to conference call was most helpful.”

 

“Of course- I often have to use the same technology myself. I actually had little idea of what it was like to live any other way until I was taken captive. Over those months I… struggled, to say the least. It was sobering to realize I was hardly any worse off than my captors. Part of the price of being a Shinra has always been living in a gilded cage: leaving fortified buildings provides opportunities for kidnapping. Of course, money is power: security, comfort and even dreams can be bought. However, not everything has a purchasable replacement.”

 

He frowned darkly, lost in thought for a moment before he shook his head and abruptly changed the subject.

 

“What’s more of a pressing issue is that we didn’t get to start the morning right,” he said, raising a brow suggestively, and Reeve tilted his head and smiled.

 

“Too true. I’d love to remedy that after breakfast,” he suggested, gaze raking down Rufus’ body before meeting his eye again.

 

Rufus’ eyes gleamed with smug delight. “I _do_ relish when our objectives are in accord.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the weekend drew closer, Reeve started dreading the inevitable end of the idyll.

 

 

It had been so long since he’d just let himself just relax and have a bit of fun, whether it was following a swim with a cocktail or enjoying friendly competition over the pool table or at the shooting range. Both the WRO and Shinra Co. still demanded attention from their respective heads upon occasion, but the respite was obviously just what he had needed. He felt energized, rejuvenated; almost radiant with satisfaction and enthusiasm for life.

 

 

Of course, a lot of that was also due to Rufus.

 

 

Being his lover was even more fulfilling than he had imagined. He’d looked forward to the thrumming chemistry of their conversations before, but with the freedom to be truly intimate, the sense of total synergy was mind-blowingly complete. It was humbling to learn more about each other, even the near-death experiences that had changed Rufus’ perspective so drastically.

 

 

And if Reeve felt a little self-conscious about the animatronic circuits he’d brought along to work on, Rufus made it clear that he didn’t find his hobby off-putting in the least, even setting up a workroom with tools and extra materials for him to tinker in. “You’re engineering something that consciously protects and amuses. I used to have a pet that did just that; I understand those sentiments well.”

 

 

And if Rufus sometimes asked for Reeve to put his nimble fingers on _him_ instead for a few minutes, Reeve hardly needed any persuasion.

 

 

Reeve could admit to himself that if he’d been teetering dangerously on the brink before, he was unreservedly in love now. And thinking of going back to his life as it had been without Rufus in it made his chest ache terribly.

 

 

But he’d promised Rufus not once but _twice_ that they would take this relationship at his pace, and all that he’d offered was a week of sexy fun—a fling. They lived on different continents and headed very different organizations—turning this interlude into a lasting connection was fraught with both risk and logistical issues. ~~~~

 

Still, he couldn’t help thinking that Rufus wanted more, too.

 

 

He was sure he wasn’t imagining the adoration in his eyes, how deeply they enjoyed each other; how even their tastes in music and movies seemed to mesh.

 

 

And he made love with a kind of desperate abandon now, as if he too hated that they were running out of time.

 

 

But he still said nothing, so Reeve kept his growing feelings to himself. Leaving was going to be hard enough without the added charge of troublesome emotional revelations.

 

 

He told himself he could be satisfied with the memories, that he’d gotten more than he had dreamed already. That if they parted amicably, there was the possibility of another blissful holiday in the future.

 

 

That he’d made his bed and he’d have to lie in it- it was solace enough that he wasn't alone in it yet.

 

 

Their last night together was passionately intense- they stumbled to bed straight after an early dinner and made love several times before finally falling asleep completely exhausted. And yet Reeve woke to feel Rufus fondling his cock, realizing blearily from the darkened room that it wasn’t quite morning yet.

 

Rufus kissed him, long and lingering, once Reeve stirred awake. “Again?” he asked breathlessly, and Reeve smiled wryly. He was still weary from the previous night’s exertions, but he was loathe to deny either of them.

 

“…You’re absolutely insatiable.”

 

“Are you complaining?” he asked, and Reeve chuckled with lazy compliance as Rufus kissed his way down his body.

 

A few minutes later, he was still sleepy as he sat up against the pillows so Rufus could mount him, and it was like something half out of a dream, kissing and holding his lover as he rode, slow and gentle, trying to draw out the pleasure.

 

“Goddess, Reeve, you feel so good,” he moaned, and for long minutes the sublime pleasure was enough, their hearts thudding and bodies moving in delicious synchrony.

 

Despite the unspoken wish to sustain their lovemaking for as long as possible, the slow building of pleasure still pushed them both closer and closer to the inevitable. And despite all attempts to delay, that feedback loop was designed with one conclusion.

 

Rufus fought to hold off orgasm until he was almost mindless. Then as if a leash had snapped, he stepped up the depth and tempo frantically.

 

“ _Damn it, Reeve._ I need this! _I need you!_ ” he gasped, desperate, unwilling, before he gave a long, inarticulate cry, and Reeve shouted with relief as finally he let go too, aware only of Rufus on top of him, around him, in his arms as ecstasy whited out everything else.

 

 

Afterward, instead of holding each other in the shuddering aftermath as usual, Rufus collapsed onto the bed beside him and turned away abruptly, curling up as if in agony.

 

Taken aback, Reeve turned and touched him tentatively.

 

“…Rufus?!”

 

 

Rufus shook his head, unable to speak for several seconds, and Reeve was stunned to realize he was on the verge of tears. “…I told myself that once we’d slaked our desires sufficiently, I could regain my equilibrium. Wanting you was driving me to such distraction that I had to act while I could compensate for the risks, and yet…the more I’m with you, the more I want. I can’t seem to control my feelings and…” He gripped at the sheets and grimaced.

 

 

Reeve closed his eyes, the rush of emotion making his eyes and nose sting. “Once again, it seems that we are in complete accord. I’ve known all along that this was just supposed to be one stolen week. But against all my better reasoning, it appears that I’ve lost my heart…”

 

 

Rufus stilled and turned abruptly, searching Reeve’s eyes with a kind of fearful hope. “You have?” he managed.

 

 

“I thought I was rather obvious about it,” Reeve said ruefully, and Rufus choked out a laugh before he kissed Reeve with a mix of desperate relief and grief.

 

 

_If only the circumstances were different. If only one of us were anybody else._

 

 

Rufus pulled back, shaking his head guiltily. “Despite all my efforts, it seems I’m very much my father’s son, risking the future of my company and livelihood of my employees for personal gratification... And yet I keep wondering if there is some way to lure you away from the organization we both know Gaia desperately needs…”

 

 

Reeve sighed and held him tight. They both knew he was irreplaceable at the WRO- nobody else had the relevant skills, experience and temperament to be Commissioner, and the multiple emergencies he’d had to tend to even with Cait acting in his stead only underscored that fact. “Surely we can arrange to meet discreetly, without having to take such drastic measures. We’re not the first two people living apart to want to spend time together, and we have enough resources to make that happen. I have to believe that we can manage to schedule an occasional weekend together, even if I have to take a Chocobo to Gongaga.”

 

 

Rufus frowned thoughtfully, inhaling. “...After so many years of poaching talent and acquiring companies, I hadn’t pictured a _compromise._ …I can send the chopper for you anywhere, but you’d need to be _available_. And I happen to know that you work right through scheduled leave time,” he said dryly.

 

Reeve chuckled, feeling some of the knots in his stomach loosen at last. “So do you,” he pointed out.

 

Rufus raised a brow and grinned unrepentantly. “The success of my company was always more important than my own recreation. Besides, I never had a compelling reason to take a day off—until you.”

 

Moved, Reeve pulled Rufus closer. “I see no reason I can't make you my priority as well, the way most do with their loved ones. I’m sure people will understand if I take weekends to visit the boyfriend I met while on holiday.”

 

 

Rufus flushed with unexpected pleasure at the words but still hesitated. “Won’t they be curious about my identity?”

 

 

Reeve raised his brows reflectively. “I'm probably going to have to actively deter Yuffie. But it’s nobody’s business but ours. Rather unfortunate, but my friends will be aware that it’s safer in the closet for gay men, sometimes.”

 

 

Rufus nodded, finally relaxing and settling against Reeve. “Indeed- safer for everybody.”

 

 

Reeve took it as a good omen that the rising sun peeked in through the windows just then, light spilling across the bed.

 

 

 _Determination and passion can go a long way towards making a plan work_ , he reminded himself, and when he kissed Rufus in a silent pledge, he was heartened by how Rufus pulled him close and kissed him back with utter certainty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He was given even more reason to believe in the strength of this risky, tentative attachment a couple hours later.

 

Reno and Rude were assigned to fly Reeve to Costa Del Sol, where he would take the ferry back as planned. They were already in the cockpit, running through systems checks.

 

Reeve had assumed Rufus would maintain the initial pretense of a friendly visit- the Turks had been on perimeter security the whole time, and even in front of his house staff, Rufus was skittish about physical displays of affection.

 

They’d already said a proper goodbye in his bedroom, so Reeve made a couple warm, grateful statements about enjoying each Rufus’ company and hospitality before giving him a friendly clap on the shoulders.

 

 

But Rufus stopped him before he could step away, eyes turbulent.

 

 

“Oh, the hell with it,” Rufus swore before he pulled Reeve down and kissed him until both of them were breathless.

 

 

“They deserve a bit of excitement after a week of tedium anyway,” he declared, eyes gleaming.

 

 

Reeve laughed, too elated to care much about Reno audibly sputtering. One thing for sure- being in _any_ relationship with Rufus would never be boring.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
